


I'm busy right now, stop annoying me.

by Faith_Onigiri



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Onigiri/pseuds/Faith_Onigiri
Summary: Ah this is my first fancition sorry if it's badSummary: Keegan is kind of busy writing his report on his last mission, Logan passes by and decides to annoy Keegan
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I'm busy right now, stop annoying me.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said this is my first fanfic and im sorry if it's bad or anything. Could you guys please tell me what i have to change to make it better or any ideas for my next one? If u do thanks, hope u enjoy either way

Keegan was trying to write his report, well he was trying. He could barely focus on the paper as his mind was somewhere else, he was chewing on his pen and he thought eveything was pretty quiet (much to Keegan's pleasure). Usually you could hear the Walker kids fooling around or at least Merrick telling them to shut up, but no, it was so quiet Keegan found it very odd but he shook it off and started writing his report, he really thought this was weird. 

A few minutes later, Keegan heard a soft knock on the door, he raised his head and stared at it, well who was it? The sniper thought about it for a second when the soft knock was heard again, no doubt about it this time, it was probably Logan, one of the Walker boys who Keegan liked very much, the boy was extremly talented and quiet when they were on missions, which Keegan was at first confused knowing the blonde was really noisy and annoying when the missions were over. 

Keegan spoke "Come in", the door opened and Logan was staring at Keegan, it looked like he was trying to look serious but Keegan knew he was in reality not trying to laugh at him well maybe it was at him. Logan spoke, his eyes staring somewhere else other than his face "Are you writing your report right now?" The sniper nodded his eyes staring at the blonde with his usual cold glare, well was it his usual cold glare? It looks more like it has softened, "Well, what are you doing right now knowing i am writing my report?" He replied after a long minute of silence. 

Logan smiled "Well i'm here to talk to you, of course" Keegan understood what Logan was now planning, he was going to annoy him wasn't he? Keegan tried to focus on his paper but he was chewing on his pen, Logan probably realised that the sniper had trouble focusing in the first place since he said with his annoying grin "Can't focus?" The sniper just decided to ignore the blonde until Logan got bored, The words the blonde spoke actually interested him, he said "Keegan do you like me?" Kind of annoyed, the sniper raised his head and looked at the blonde, he raised his eyebrow with a grin and replied "That's a complicated question you're asking me, maybe i don't maybe i do" Logan was probably about to pout when he continued "But well i don't think i can lie to myself without our Walker boy to realize it, i do like you"

The blonde blushed and looked away, after a long silence Logan said in his shy voice "Well, me too i guess", he then stood up and left the room in a hurry Keegan was actually wondering for a second if what the boy replied was what he really said, well Keegan tried to shrug it off and focus back on his report.

He'll need to talk with a certain someone after that report is done!

(Hope you enjoyed and tell me what u thought about it.)


End file.
